Time Cooties
by Yuri Sisteble
Summary: A oneshot that occurs during Sitch in Time. Kim actually met herself several times.


Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. It is an Alternate Universe story that takes place in between scenes of "A Sitch In Time". (Which is, itself, a canonical Alternate Universe Story).

'Don Stoppable' is an original character from my story, "So Much Later".

'Mrs. Mankey' is from another Alternate Universe story written by 'Mr. Dr. P', "Nacho Boy and the Dragon Lady". (Thanks, Dr P).

For full effect:

Watch "Sitch in Time" until Kim leans against the preschool fence watching the kids on the playground.

Pause/Stop it and read this piece.

Continue watching the Movie.

* * *

On a playground at a preschool in Middleton, at some point in the mid-1990s, two children were playing in a sandbox together. She had red pigtails and green eyes. He had blonde hair, brown eyes and freckles. 

They had just met. Already they had decided that they liked each other. The girl had just said so. The boy, like men of any age, let his actions tell how he felt. He just patted more sand on her castle and smiled.

Neither of them noticed that there was an older kid, nearly a woman from their point of view, watching them as she leaned on the fence around their playground. She also had red hair, down past her shoulders.

She was watching the preschoolers so dreamily that she barely noticed a boy about her age walking up next to her.

He had Red hair, freckles and brown eyes. "Wow," he said as he clutched the fence.

"Don't they look great together?" said the teen girl.

"Yeah," said the teen-aged boy. "Cuter than I expected even." Then he looked at the face of the girl next to him for the first time. "Oh, cripes."

She grew concerned at the look on his face, "Something wrong?"

"Just - Uh, stay right here," he held up a hand shakily as he got a handheld computer from his pocket.

He turned it on and spoke into it. "Mom, we've got a sitch."

"What did you do?" came a woman's voice from the device.

Kim thought it sounded oddly familiar.

"I just got here, Mom." He told the device. "I haven't done anything except talk to someone."

"What did you say to whom?" she snapped. "Did you break cover?"

"No," he said, looking at Kim. "What concerns me is only the 'who'."

He turned the device around to face Kim. On the screen was a woman who looked a great deal like Kim's mother. Only she had green eyes. The woman gasped when she saw Kim, "What are _you_ doing there?"

"My name's Kim," she said nervously.

"Possible. I know." said the older woman.

"You know me? But-" Kim stammered.

"I'm in the future. Even farther than you _should _be!" the adult told her.

The boy brought the device back to face him, "What's the plan, Mom?"

It was then that another red-haired woman walked up. Her eyes were focused on the preschoolers at play, the same pair that the teens had been admiring. "It worked," she said in a tone of both amazement and satisfaction.

Kim gasped.

The boy said, "Oh, crud."

"What now?" said the handheld computer, impatiently.

"Another one!" said the boy. He turned the device out again.

The new woman noticed the others now. "No," she said, obviously worried. "Don't interfere!" She grabbed Kim's arm, "I can't let you! It's going perfectly!"

"Hold on, lady!" Kim easily broke her grip. "Let's not interrupt the kids at play."

"Yes," said the green-eyed woman. "Quite right." She seemed happier, but still nervous. "Let them be."

"Agreed." said the handheld. "Don, get to someplace where we can all talk."

The group found a picnic table in the nearby park and sat down. Don set the handheld where the women could see it and sat back to let his mother take charge.

"Don is the first to test a new time travel device that Global Justice helped develop," explained Mom. "I had thought he was the first to ever travel through time. Now I see I was wrong."

The red-haired teen and the older redhead looked at each other.

The woman on the screen continued. "Even more amazing, is that he should encounter each - much less both - of you." She sighed, "Obviously, we are all Kim."

The teen considered that further. She had known on some level what this woman had just confirmed. She was now sitting with her future self, listening to an even older self on this more advanced 'Kimmunicator'. Further, she was the boy's mother. She stared at the boy. She stared at 'her son'.

"You," the woman on the screen pointed to the teen, "will be 'Miss Possible'." She then pointed at the older woman, "So then you would be?"

The adult blanched. "Ms. Possible?" she said hopefully.

"Too confusing," said the screen. "Particularly since I use it, too," she smiled.

"Call me 'Mrs. Mankey', then," she said, lowering her head.

Miss Possible watched her and considered that. She had a real chance with Josh! Yet she had said the name with such - regret. She sounded even disgusted at saying it.

"I hate that name," said Mrs. Mankey. "That's why I'm here." She looked straight at the handheld, "When my lab developed the technology for temporal transportation. I just had to-" She sighed. "I'm going through a bitter divorce." Her eyes brightened a little, "I just met the most wonderful man." She paused dreamily, "I just thought - If I had met Ron Stoppable sooner - It might have made my life happier."

Everyone was quiet as she explained.

"So I went back and I arranged for Ron's mother to be transferred to Middleton. I decided to do it as early as I could." She gestured off toward where they had come from, "Preschool!"

She pleaded with the others, "I must ask you to allow me to observe how they progress!"

"That won't be necessary," said Miss Possible. "I've known Ron since preschool."

Mrs. Mankey's jaw went slack.

"He's my best friend in the world." The teen said happily.

"Tell me more," Mrs. Mankey's enthusiasm was remarkable.

"We do almost everything together. This year we arranged to have all the same classes together at school. He helps me with my missions..."

"Missions?" Mrs. Mankey asked, perplexed.

"People ask for my help, on my website." the teen explained. "Ron and I often save the world from evil masterminds." She glanced at the device, "I'm here because a number of them came here - to stop us, I guess."

"Which villains?" asked the woman on the screen, with determination.

"Dr. Drakken, Monkey Fist, and Duff Killigan," said the teen.

"Not good," remarked the older woman on the screen. "Is Shego with them?"

"Of course," said the youth, "She's always with Drakken."

Don laughed.

"What?" asked Miss Possible.

"I can't say," said Don.

"Good boy," said his mother. "That means that the villains you're dealing with are probably from your time, not mine," she told her younger self.

"And Ron does all this with you?" asked Mrs. Mankey.

"Yes." Miss Possible smiled.

"Then where is he?" Mrs. Mankey asked.

"I was wondering that myself," said the screen.

The teen saddened, "He recently moved to Norway."

"No," Mrs. Mankey quickly started to get up.

"Wait!" said the screen.

Don got up faster and barred the woman's exit.

"You've done enough!" the device yelled.

Mrs. Mankey sat down again.

The woman on the screen continued in a softer, but stern voice, "You have intentionally changed the past to serve your own selfish needs. That violates all the rules I established as the director of my time travel project."

Mrs. Mankey hung her head. She knew the other woman was right. Further, there was no point in arguing. There was no one more qualified to lecture her about this than herself.

The teen girl just watched, sadly. This woman wanted to help her get Ron back. She was responsible for their ever meeting! Kim had never realized how much she needed Ron before now. This woman hadn't met Ron until recently. She seemed to be madly crushing on him. She also was just ending a bad marriage - with Josh Mankey!

"Still," said the screen softly. "I must be forever grateful for what you've done."

"What?" said Mrs. Mankey.

"I haven't introduced myself yet." said the screen. "I'm Mrs. Stoppable."

The other women gasped.

Mrs. Mankey reached out and caressed the Kimmunicator.

"How long?" Mrs. Mankey then asked her older self anxiously.

Mrs. Stoppable smiled, "Almost twenty-two years. He's my one and only."

"Then..." Mrs. Mankey stammered.

"You did it." Mrs. Stoppable told her. "I don't know if you'll be me when you go home, but you can go knowing that you succeeded." She gestured toward the boy, "Don is my son."

Don patted Mrs. Mankey's knee, "Dad has never been to Norway." He smiled, "He really hates the food from there."

The adult redhead hugged the boy with all her strength as she squealed with glee.

Don had to catch his breath.

Mrs. Stoppable turned to Miss Possible, "I suspect the villains you are dealing with are behind the Norway move." She grinned at the teen, "I'm sure you can handle it."

"Thank you, Ma'am." young Kim still could hardly grasp it. Mrs. Stoppable! What was even harder to grasp was that these two older women represented different futures for her. Drakken obviously didn't run Mrs. Stoppable's world. Kim still could win this. She could change the future, with just a simple choice.

Mrs. Stoppable looked away for a moment. "Wade has information you may need, however."

"Wade?" said Mrs. Mankey. "Wade Load?"

"You know him?" asked Miss Possible.

"I've read his work." said Mrs. Mankey. "He's a great genius!"

"Yeah," said the teen, "he makes all my tools and gadgets."

"and he's still my top science advisor," smiled Mrs. Stoppable. "He says that Miss Possible should proceed directly to her very first mission." She grinned, "Remember the Flamingoat?"

"Yeah," Miss Possible giggled.

Mrs. Mankey gasped, "But they only made ten of those!"

"I know," said the other two Kims together.

"Jinx. You owe me a soda." said Miss Possible.

"Any time, Miss Possible," Mrs. Stoppable beamed. "I'll leave you both to your duties. Don, come home."

Don picked up the device. "Will do, Mom." He said into it, "See you then." He turned it off.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you both," He told them.

They all shared a quick hug.

"Good luck with your Ron," Miss Possible told Mrs. Mankey.

"I've got a good feeling about him," Don smiled.

"Thank you." answered Mrs. Mankey, "I guess I've said enough about Josh."

"Yeah." said the teenaged girl.

With that, they each opened a portal and waved one last time before they stepped through.

* * *

FIN

* * *

After you finish watching "Sitch in Time". You may want to read MrDrP's "Nacho Boy and the Dragon Lady". 

Yes, DrP. You know your fanfic idea is great when it has been fanficked even before it's finished.

(Hey, that last part is French!)


End file.
